Fallen Angel
by chaotic psycho
Summary: Shadow returns to earth after 5 years of solitude onboard the ARK. What's he looking for? he's not exactly sure, but we all know, and apparantly Rouge does too. And now we have some t rated encounters as well. ooh la la. chapter 6 is finally up. 1.5 month
1. the great fall

Shadow: so, what am I being forced to do today? (Sonic): you're gonna come hang out with us man, it'll be fun.(Shadow): you have no idea what I find to be fun.(Sonic): oh yeah, well just what is it that you find fun?(Rouge): probably pummeling you, blue boy. (Sonic): ha ha very funny, but seriously shad.(Shadow): ... (Sonic): whaahha? (Rouge): I told you. Just look at his face. He only smirks when someone is right. (Sonic): whoa, is that true shadow old pal? (Shadow): Hahahahahaha. HAHAHAHAHA. **WHA HA HA HAHA HA. **(Rouge): (quietly...) he's so hot when he's evil.(Sonic): (...but not quietly enough!). ... ! What the...? Rouge! (Shadow): that's it. This is too weird. I'm outta here. I'll see you in the story... (After turning a corner) freaks.

Anyway, this story goes off of everything in consoles. No game boy games, so no emerl crap. It starts off after Shadow the Hedgehog the game.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fallen Angel: Chapter 1: The Great Fall **

_Everyone in the world has a purpose. Everyone has a reason for which they exist. But when that purpose is fulfilled, what happens to them? Do they shrivel up and fade out of existence, ..._

He lay on the cool metal floor of the space colony 'ARK.' Earlier, he had switched off the gravitational controls, which allowed him to float weightlessly around the room. His still motion was the only thing preventing him from doing so. He had spent five years of silent solitude onboard, during which he recalled all of the details of his time on earth. All of his delusions of working with Gerald's grandson had been accounted for after the first three years. He was gradually struck by information, no doubt from wandering familiar passageways of the inactive colony. Recently, his attentions had been on recovering what he lost in the fifty year of suspended animation, his own personal mind contorting torture.

He twitched his fingers, and left the floor. He now floated in an abyss of darkness illuminated only by the reflection of the blue below, and the reflection off a pair of blood red eyes. He recalled an occurrence in which he had wandered into her old room. It was one of the things they hadn't touched. All of the child's size furniture and her closet of three outfits, and a little blue book, which he hadn't remembered, were there. Inside the book were blank pages. He reminded himself that she wasn't much of a writer, but more of a verbal and emotional person.

_...or does some new purpose come to them, to be their destiny to finish once more?_

He stopped his reflection as this bizarre thought probed the inner workings of his mind. And in one brief moment, he realized something. Something that neither he, nor anyone who knew him personally would have expected.

_She's... gone. She's dead, and there is no amount of remembering I can do to bring her back... This is a futile effort my mind forced me to commit to obscure the truth I had known all along! _

An expression of anger overcame his face embodying total fury, like this realization was going to prompt him to destroy the ARK or wreak havoc upon the earth, but then, a condensation formed around the bottom rim of his eyes. It developed into a small trickle of tears filing his eyes, and staying there, in the weightlessness. He widened his eyes in attempt to re-absorb the saline liquid, and minimized it back to a few wet drops, which he absorbed into his glove with a quick brush of his finger. This casual ritual, used to preserve masculinity and express control, helped restore his calm.

Now having accepted his fate, or lack there of, he curled over and fiddled with his shoes to activate the turbines, with which he could navigate the weightless corridors of his self imposed prison. As he did so, a second miraculous stroke of everyday common logic passed through his neural receptors.

_If I have all the answers I need, then there is no further reason for me to remain on this craft. If I have a purpose beyond the destruction of the black arms, then I'll find it on earth, not in a metallic death machine. _

His ears then perked up, and received some sonic vibrations which generated the faint sound of a generator reactivating, and Shadow came crashing to the floor with a thud, though he did not show any signs of pain. In his time aboard the ARK, one thing he had realized was that there was no reason to express physical senses of pain unless someone was there to give a damn about you, which clearly from the empty hallways of the ARK and the vacuum of space surrounding it, there was indeed, no one to give a damn, and there hadn't been for a while. His emotional pains were another story... They were something that couldn't be totally boxed out.

He took a walk to the shower room, and glanced at himself in a mirror. His hair had grown long and shaggy, almost like a shag carpet, and the tips of his spines were now dragging on the cold steel. The only way someone would have recognized him would have been from the red marks on the collaborations of spines that formed the spikes that protruded from the back of his skull. He removed his shoes, his bangles, his gloves, and finally, his thin sheet briefs, and finally, twisted the handle to begin water flow. (The briefs concept is my creation to make many characters less unacceptable in fictional public opinion. They do not really exist, but are my explanation for why characters such as Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Shadow wear no shorts or shirts. More details will be provided in a later chapter.) He lathered, rinsed, and exited the small stall. After reducing his wetness to more of a damp, his hands began to glow. He rubbed his illuminated hands over his arms, chest, legs, and back (which he struggled on trying to get in between his two back-spines) which caused the hairs to simply fall off. He performed a similar action to his elongated quills. His grip on the bunches tightened, creating the points he was more accustomed to, but with an addition of some small white tips from the scaring of the living material.

He urinated, then returned his garment to its rightful position, and fidgeted to make it comfortable. He searched some compartments for a new pair of gloves, then used the old ones to polish his bangles. Finally, he made his way to the dining common near the mission control. In transit, he continued his thoughts. Mostly they were questions.

_What could be waiting for me back on the Earth? Could there really be a continuous inexhaustible supply of reasons to continue life that replace each other as one by one they become completed? I must have another reason to be. Wouldn't I have died in the battle with Black doom all those ears ago if I didn't have more to accomplish? _

Shadow arrived, and searched through the warehouse of food pastes. He picked out a steak tube and grabbed a small piece of rope. He squeezed some gelatinous steak goo into his mouth. Then he chewed on the rope to give it some texture. His mouth had not tasted real food for five years.

The darkness moved from the cafeteria to the control room across the hall while maintaining a steady ingestion of nutrient paste. He pushed a few keys and buttons across the giant keyboard, and prepared an escape pod, and while it was being readied, he placed a few important objects into a brown backpack. He set the auto count down by typing a few more commands, then took his last look at the cold walls, and entered the capsule. Ten seconds passed, and finally, the airlocks opened, and shot him into the vacuum of space on a collision course for earth.

The vacuum was cold as ice, and it lasted for a day. Twenty four hours of hibernation. He woke from his cold sleep to find it decent in temperature. The dark hedgehog knew this was not a good time to be reawakened. Reentry was just around the bend, and he was hoping to sleep through it. He was amnesiatic from his trips through the atmosphere before, and would prefer to know who he was when he returned. He did have some assurance that he would be alright this time. The first time he did not know what to expect, and was weakened from his emotional loss. The second time, he was unprotected and was in the heat for too long before he was rescued. But now, he was rested, and sure he would get through alive.

The heat of reentry was horrifically intense. Shadow heaved and went in and out of consciousness, he tried to control his bowels, but he couldn't keep his stomach down. His meat paste was now splattered all over the window. After roughly ten minutes of near death, the capsule reentered the atmosphere and vented itself. It shot like a missile into the blue ocean, deploying its safety floatation device just prior. It sunk down, then rapidly flew back up to level out on the surface. The capsule opened and shadow fell out, unconscious, onto the raft.

When he woke, night had fallen, and the moon had just begun to pop over the horizon. He stood up, but then his head began to throb and he vomited again, as if he was hung over. He decided he was sea sick, and while fighting the nausea, he reached into the capsule and pulled out the backpack from which he produced a shining green gem. Its perfection was matched by none, other than its six counterparts. As Shadow stared at it, it began to glow, focusing its energy into the hedgehog's body. He held it above him and shouted the ever so familiar phrase, "CHAOS CONTROL!" and he disappeared in a huff of green light.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, Shadow can speak. It's a miracle! One line of text! Reviews are good, so please do. And that is going to be shadows exit scene words. Almost every time he warps, I will use 'disappeared in a huff of green light.' It's kinda my signature that I did it, except for not. And the before the act sections will be there too, as a story behind the story.


	2. the long cold winter

(Shadow: so Rouge likes me, I hate Sonic, Amy loves Sonic, Knuckles likes Rouge, I like Amy, wait, did I just say that I like Amy? Oh, whatever. I've got to get in that frame of mind sooner or later. (Sonic: Hey _pal!_ How'd you enjoy your _monologue?_ (Shadow: Why are you being so angry? Normally you're nice and disgustingly friendly. (Sonic: I'm just returning the favor _pal_! (Shadow: Oh god! Here it comes. (Sonic: Ya know, all I've ever been is a friend to you. I'm nice, I smile, I visit you all alone in that little apartment of yours. The least you could do would be think of me as a friend instead of an adversa— (Shadow: Listen up shoes for brains. I do think of you as a friend. I just have a different way of showing it. I was playing to the moment back there to freak you out. OK? (Sonic: Oooooh! I get it! You were practicing acting in every day life! Alright I'll see ya later pal. Sorry 'bout that. (Turns a corner and is now out of sight) (Shadow: Humph! Idiot!

A/N- now it starts to have some substance. He walks, he talks, he even makes julienne fries! Read on, and if you detect any Douglas Adams-isms, you** are** sane. That's part of the comedy reel. It's a Romance/Humor, so eventually I have to introduce the two concepts.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fallen Angel: Chapter 2: The long cold winter**

Shadow blipped back into existence and dropped onto what felt like moist malt-o-meal, which was another food source on the ARK. It had been dark where he had waked, but here it was sunset, and his eyes took a similar effect as to when a light is turned on in a dark room. His pupils finally returned to their normal size and allowed him to visually discern his location. He stood on a beach, at the edge of a familiar part of Westopolis known as Station Square. The lights of stores were just beginning to shut off. Now that he was on earth, he had an agenda to complete before he could go around searching for answers. The first on the list was finding a place to stay, and the closest place was the Station Square Seaside Resort, being only a few hundred feet from where he appeared. He crossed the road, paying no mind to the angered drivers that had just screeched to a halt, entered and approached the check in counter. At first, he stood close, and merely tapped his foot, but he then realized his height was a visual impairment to the already ignorant check in man. He ended up having to stand a few feet back to alert his presence. "Damn genetics," he whispered to himself.

Finally the man noticed him and brightly asked, "Hello sir, may I help you?"

"Yes you can. Do you have any rooms available?"

"We certainly do, do you have any preferences?"

"No, just whatever you have."

"Okay, the cheapest room we have is 20 rings a night."

The check in man's cheerful attitude was starting to bother Shadow, but he continued. He produced a small plastic card, debit, from his bag. He was legally, although somewhat strangely, the legal son of Gerald, thus he was able to inherit the sum of rings left after his death without problems from his genetic grandson. He placed the card on the desk and in an effort to escape any further random cheer, walked away as he spoke, "There's my account. Do your thing and then I'll sign." He walked over to a magazine rack. "Time, In Style, 17, what is this garbage?"

The man fiddled around with the computer, then called out to the darkness, "Uh, sir? There's a slight problem. It seems that your account has been suspended due to a lack of use."

The man cringed a bit, expecting the ever angering hedgehog to throttle him, but Shadow calmed down and began to walk away. "Damn. Figures." Was all he said.

But before he could walk out the door, a bell boy ran up to him, and questioned, "Excuse me, but aren't you the hedgehog that stopped those black aliens from destroying the world a few years ago?"

"And if I am?

"Well, if you were, then I would call up the owner and see if I could work something out to let you out of the cold. I mean, they say it's supposed to snow and all, and I, I don—

"Please do," Shadow commanded.

The bell boy ran over to the phone and auto dialed so0meone, "Hello sir. Yes. Well, a celebrity of a sort. Shadow. Yes, that's the one. A room. His account's frozen. The suite? Okay sir. Thank you. Goodbye sir." He walked back over to Shadow and in typical waiter fashion, asked, "May I show you to your room complimentary of the Seaside Resort?" Shadow nodded, and then followed the steward to his room. Once they arrived, he said, "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

He rummaged around in his bag, grabbed one of his spare bangles and tossed it at the young man. "Here, keep it as a souvenir, and a thank you." Said the hedgehog. The man bowed, then closed the door and descended through the elevator. Mean while, Shadow bean #2 on his list, and feasted on the complimentary feast he had noticed in the next room. A turkey, asparagus, cornbread, fresh salmon, a platter of fried rices, he was thoroughly pleased now, and would be even more in about three seconds, for that was how long it took for him to run to the table and shove fistfuls of food down his throat. Having had his first real food in who cares how long, he gave a shout of stuffed mouth speech, "Ogh, iss sogud. Yith ith Rewei Kasking." (Translation- Oh, it's so good. This is really tasty). He proceeded to eat the entire feast left for him, saving the wishbone and dumping the string beans. Now could be seen a very rounded, almost pregnant looking Shadow. His gloves were now filled with grease, so he wobbled over to the bathroom and threw them in a sink which he filled with soapy water. He grabbed a spare pair out of his brown backpack and proceeded to think about Part three of his 'settling in plan–getting in contact with the only friend he currently had.

It was now dark, and Shadow began to think to himself, "What would be the most appropriate way to contact her? Lets see, Rouge is nocturnal, so she should be done eating lunch about now. Now what's her number again?" He looked around the room and in its various drawers until he found the phonebook. He looked through it and found Rouge's number, while making an observation, "why does every number in here start with 555? They could save ink, time, and paper if they eliminated that from every num-, anyways, 555-1947."

He pushed the buttons on the phone, then waited. One ring, two rings, three rings, four rings, then, "Hi, this is Rouge. I'm not here right now, so leave a short message at the tone."

Shadow, however, was unfamiliar with message machines, and proceeded to converse with it, "Hello Rouge, long time n-, what's wrong with you, you're here talk-. Is this some kind of joke? What the hell is going on around here?

Then the other line picked up, "Shadow, Shadow, calm down. That was just a recording of me to prevent looser fans from calling me! It's me now, get it?" she paused, and heard a humph through the receptor, "That's good, anyway, good to hear from you again. (short pause) so, what's new?"

Shadow spoke, slightly embarrassed about the recorder incident, "Well, maybe that I'm not calling you from the ARK."

"That's great! Are you in town?

"Yeah, I'm in Station Square."

Rouge responded with a little regret in her voice, "Well as glad as I am to hear from you, I'm kinda busy right now. I have a meeting with the G.U.N. chief in about thirty minutes and I'm scrambling up the walls trying to get everything together. Do ya think we could pick up tomorrow, in person?"

Shadow shrugged, then replied, "Sure, if you're there to tell him off."

"Oh shadow," she replied, taking his dark tone as a joke, even though he was mildly serious. She continued, "I'm no good at giving directions from the ground, so I'll just give you my address and you can look it up on the internet." She told him her address, then gave explicit instructions on how to access and use Mapquest dot com.

"I'll be fine, Rouge! I've lived onboard a computer for six years of my life! Thank you." They both hung up, then Shadow hit the lights and plopped himself down on the bed, which was very large for a hedgehog. He slept well knowing that his to do list for his arrival was mostly knocked out in one fell swoop. He still had to manage his account tomorrow, but that was something unexpected and added at the last minute.

The ebon creature awoke from a dreamless sleep. He had no inspiration to dream, just as he hadn't aboard the Ark, nor in the fifty years held in the stasis pod, nor any night that he had been alive.

He rose to see no sun, and a clock reading 11:20 a.m. He understood why he slept so late. The portion of his DNA that was neither black armian, nor human wanted him to be in a state of hibernation "Damn genetics," he whispered as he rose from his bed. He thought about breakfast, but then he became depressed, remembering his frozen account. So before he ate, he would have to visit the bank...

...and do paperwork- a LOT of paperwork. He groaned as he slipped all of his things into his bag, then left the 'borrowed' room.

Upon reaching the front counter, he said quite sourly (partially because he had just waked up, but mostly because he was hungry), "Keep the room for me. I'll come to purchase it in an hour or so." The man at the counter acknowledged this with a nod, and then Shadow walked out to find the bank.

It was an overcast day, and to Shadow's surprise, it had snowed a solid foot the night before. He had forgotten the bell boy's concerns from last night. He had trouble making his way through the thigh-high (at least to a hedgehog) snow. Finally, after a twenty minutes trudge, he arrived at the National bank of Southern Westopolis-Station Square.

It is at this time in which a certain matter of relevance will be discussed, and although it doesn't have a major effect on the story, it is significant enough to be required to know. Upon the destruction of the Black Comet, a congressional hearing was called. There it was decided that the identity of the aliens' slayer should be shifted to the G.U.N. They did not believe that the general public was able to accept something as radical as the idea that Shadow, the one that blew up the moon with the eclipse cannon, had saved them all. People of wealth, however, were able to buy this information from a few corrupt attendees of the aforementioned conference, which was quickly distributed throughout the general public. However, as the congressional hearing had predicted, the world didn't accept it, and G.U.N. became the star of the show. And it just so happens that A: the hotel owner was one of those who bought out a congressman for the truth, and B: the man that helped shadow at the Resort was one of the few that believed the leak. Such is mere coincidence and should be treated as such.

As Shadow stood in line, many of the people were irritated by his presence. Some left to come back at a 'more convenient time.' Others merely excused themselves for rather long trips to the restroom. He really didn't much care. "Hey, just a shorter line," he thought. After what seemed like an eternity of standing in line, (ten minutes of people glaring at him) he finally approached the desk.

"How can I help you?" asked the woman behind the counter in a rather dreary 'unsatisfied with my life' sort of way

"I need to reactivate a frozen account."

"Which account would that be?"

Shadow told her the many digited number, then she the handed him a large stack of papers to be filled out. He sat at a desk and proceeded in filling out the papers. Once again, an eternity passed (thirty minutes) as he filled out form after form after form, rewriting number, name, and physical descriptors for dozens of different security paperwork purposes. Finally, Shadow reentered the line for the third eternity in one day. He was now starting to feel like the woman behind the counter and understood why she was so, well, boring. After reaching the woman at the desk, he handed her the stack of papers. She quietly flipped through them, then gave a short presentation.

"Here is your new ring data transfer card. It works just like debit, but in a much more convenient form. Currently, you have a balance of 527,499, 011 rings. Enjoy the rest of your day." Shadow was surprised at this, seeing as his balance was much higher than it was when he left, apparently due to a large and anonymous transaction with the comment of: for global heroism: written in the cause box.

_Does Sonic always get paid like this for whenever **he** saves the earth?_

And just like that, he was off... to the all you can eat lunch buffet. It was now two o' clock, and breakfast was out of the question, but he didn't care. He returned to the Resort a round and happy being. He was lucky enough as to find the sidewalks and streets cleared of snow upon his departure, otherwise he'd have not made it one step out the door. He slapped his new card on the table and said coolly, "I believe this will be enough for the roof suite." The man worked silently, officially checking him in. Shadow visited the gift shop and picked up a scarf, conveniently red and black, then made the ascent to his new room.

The dark embodiment lay on the bed, digesting the meals of the night before, and today. In the two hours nap, his stomach had returned to normal size, and it was time to go. He put the scarf around his neck, then plopped his things back into the bag, and departed for his meeting with Rouge.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi there. I know what you're thinking. This isn't what you said it would be. On the contrary, it is. His interests lie elsewhere. Rouge merely plays the friend/sister role. But anyway, reviews are good, so please do review. Last time I only got one. (thanks Stephanie Speed!)


	3. the rose hath bloomed

Too...lazy...Can't...write...backstory...Will...resume...next...chapter.

* * *

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH. CURSES UPON MYSELF AND ALL GENERATIONS TO COME!DEATH, ILNESS, PLAGUES, CURSED! Why am I cursing myself? Because I told StephanieSpeeed and Megame91 that I would have this chapter up by tonight, but here in California, IT'S ALREADY TOMORROW! CURSED, CURSED, CURSED!

A/N- once again, ah HAH! The story unfolds, and his presence is known. And the end of the world is coming, or is it? Could I be speaking complete nonsense to make it seem like I know what I'm, talking about? Quite possibly! Anyway, read in peace.

* * *

**Fallen Angel: Chapter 3: The Rose Hath Bloomed**

Shadow left the resort, and began the trek to Rouge's home. Turn left on Elm street, Turn Right on State, X number of miles here; They were decently understandable instructions, but the page seemed to scroll on forever. In the cold of winter, it took longer for his air shoes to start up. His body's natural heat was swept away by the freezing gusts, and was not easily absorbed by the thermal chargers of the shoes' power cells. After about fifteen minutes, he had used enough energy to activate the dormant rotary chambers. A high frequency humming noise filled his ears as the turbines built up their rotational velocity.

_Finally!_

He broke into a run, which was further boosted to a glide. His form transmuted from a dark and red hedgehog, to a blur of shadows. The friction of the turbines on their axis (pl) heated the air they expelled. He dashed through strait-aways, barely noticed by any unless they had seen him in the distance. He brought with him a warm breeze from the heated air shoe exhaust, which came to the chilled patrons as a mixed blessing: warmth and wind. The scenery fluctuated as he dashed around the city. Tall buildings gradually shortened, and became more angular and colorful, eventually becoming houses. He slowed to an extended walk, as if he were ice skating on concrete.

He continued through the newly entered neighborhood as he looked for some sign of a mansion or at least a large house. Rouge was rich, that he knew. He came over a rise in the recently cleared sidewalk to see something unexpected. A pink dot could be seen surrounded by a few other colors about thirty yards in front of him. He tried to pass through his mind if he knew anyone pink. Then he remembered, the first living intellectual creature, well that was too much to assume, intelligent life, that was sufficient. The first intelligent life that had made any physical contact with him after he was awakened from his fifty year slumber, that's who she was. He scrolled through all of their prior encounters in his head as he advanced

_I remember now. That's Amy, the girl who mistook me for Sonic. She was the one that jogged my full memory of my promise. Where else have I seen her? When Sonic's metal counterpart tried to destroy us all, she was there swooning over him, I and I recall helping find her little rabbit friend during the Black Arms incident._

He came to a stop rather abruptly, and auto disengaged his shoes. His effort of stealth was in vain, though, for as soon as he got within twenty feet of her, Amy, as if she sensed his presence stopped dead in her tracks. Her extra shadow stopped as well. The girl then produced what appeared to be a pistol from a secret compartment in her purse, as well as a cloth, and proceeded to polish it. Then, in an unusually audible voice, she declared, "You've got to the count of five before you end up with a bullet stuck in your body; most likely someplace you don't want one to be!"

This was a shock. The last time he had seen her she was sweet and innocent, and possibly afraid, but now she seemed dark, and almost, like him. "One."

_As long as I'm in a situation of mortal danger, I might as well think of a way to get out. Even though we're alone, It would be embarrassing to be killed by Sonic's wanna-be girlfriend, so I might as well think of a way to get out of the situation._

"Two."

_Well, I could run away and hide somewhere until she leaves, no, to cowardly. I could stand here until she turns around. No, she'd probably shoot first and make me the ultimate death form. Hey! Now that's a good third option! I could..._

"Five!" skipping numbers three and four, Amy whirled around and dropped her personal belongings, and shot right at where Shadow's head would have been, but there was nothing but the bullet hole in the concrete about thirty feet back.

And it was about this time that certain occurrences caused the girl to go through a series of rapid mood swings that, had anyone been nearby, had the potential to scare the shit out of anyone.

**Seriousness**- Amy stared, and focused on her surroundings. She glanced around, looking at bushes, trees, fences... anyplace someone could hide. She chcked for movement, and sniffed the frosted air for any scent. **Shock**- suddenly, she felt a gloved hand on her bare shoulder. She froze, with a look of utter terror on her face. However, when she heard a familiar voice speak in a very calm, yet sly, and almost sarcastic fashion, "Damn, Amy, I didn't think you were afraid of me, at least not after you convinced me not let the world be destroyed seven years ago!" which continued the emotion wheel.

**Mild Anger**- Amy turned around with a funky expression on her face. "God, Shadow, you're such an ass," She griped, "You scared the hell out of me!" She punched him in the arm in a friendly fashion, and changed her expression from funky, to a smirk. **Bewilderment**- It took her a moment to realize that she hadn't seen the black being in 5 years, 2 months, 17 days, and 6 hours. Of course these numbers were not immediately obvious; but what was, was her finally understanding she hadn't seen the male hedgehog in what seemed like forever, and her sudden change to the last slice of emotion pie: **Glee**- "Oh my god, Shadow it's really you! Oh, it's so good to see you!" The girl leapt upon him, dropping her gun in the process, and squeezed him tightly. Shadow didn't expect this, and blushed, but just a little, then scoffed and looked away, while slightly returning the hug.

When they separated, he had just enough time to look at her and noticed a few changes since their last meet. She was much more mature physically (and emotionally as he had learned the hard way) than before, now sporting curves quite noticeable from the front and from the side. Her hair (quills) also had changed, and was (were) long and lay over her shoulders. Instead of her traditional skirts and all pink outfits, she was now wearing a pair of brown bellbottoms as well as purple instead of red shoes, and despite the weather, a thin strap top in the same color. (She apparently hadn't compensated when she dressed this morning). The only thing similar to her former appearance was a traditional headband, still in red. Violet, Brown, Pink, Emerald, and Red. A real array of colors, or at least, that's what he thought.

"Gosh, Shadow, how long has it been now?"

Shadow recited immediately like a computer would, "5 years, 2 months, 17 days, and 6 hours." The pink creature gave the black one a look that personified the image of 'whoa, that was a little creepy!' Shadow understood this look and continued, "You run out of things to do when you're alone for five years." Amy thought there was a little something extra meant in this comment, but it was apparent that Shadow had no clue, and thought he was making conversation as usual.

She picked up her things and they continued walking. Another thing Shadow had noticed when he was examining her was a ring, a diamond, on the left hand, second finger from the left. Shadow spoke first, "So I see you're engaged. Did Sonic finally give in?"

"I wish," she said, almost depressed, "No, sonic gave me this for my sixteenth birthday. He didn't mean it in that way, but I still wear it there to show everyone else that I'm a taken woman. And anyway, he has been lightening up a little, with you not here and me getting older"

Something struck him from what Amy had said. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew it was something of interest. He would get back to it later. In the mean time, he said coolly, "Amy, you haven't changed a bit!" They both laughed, and then there was an uncomfortable silence. To bring up a subject he asked, "So what's with the gun?"

"Oh, that? It's self defense."

"Well, that much I had gathered, but you don't seem like a gun person, especially since Sonic seems to loath the things."

The bright mood switched off, and the girl continued with a much darker, slower tone, "Well, after you left, and the black arms were gone, most of the major cities on earth had been demolished. Because of that, a lot of people didn't have anywhere to go or live. So they resorted to thievery and violence. My hammer was too big to carry around all the time, and so, when I was walking home, a man came up to me and pulled me off into an alley, and well I'm not really comfortable going into any details. He he," she laughed uncomfortably.

"Oh! Sorry, I had no idea."

"That's okay, it was a good question though." Still a little uncomfortable, she changed the subject. "So, finally getting up there, eh gramps?" she snickered.

"Huh, what do you mean?" he said. He didn't look it, but he sounded utterly baffled by her comment.

"Your quills, they all have white tips to them. So I guess being fifty-seven is really getting to you."

"Excuse me, but my quills are perfectly normal. Anyways, I'm an immortal. I'm forever young and don't suffer from old age." He stuck out his tongue childishly.

"Oh really, well I guess I'll just have to prove it to you then Mr. forever young!" she slowed slightly, and placed one hand on shadows head near the base of one of his bunches of quills, then she fiddled around with them until she isolated one quill...

"Aaahh, AAHHH, OOOWWE! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" the dark being shouted as he rubbed the back of his head.

"See?" Amy said playfully as she showed him the quill, which indeed was tipped white. "So'd you bleach it, or what? It apparently _couldn't_ be old age!"

"I honestly don't know how they got like that. They've only been this short for two days since I–, oh! I remember now. It must be seared from when I cut it down to normal size."

"Huh?" Amy replied plainly, obviously not understanding.

"Allow me to explain I'm not very fond of sharp objects, so I burnt through my quills in an uncharged chaos spear. Hmm, I wonder why it didn't have the same effect on my fur"

Amy responded once again with a simple, "Huh!"

"Oh, never mind. I'll just have to remember to fix it later."

"Don't." said the rosey hedgehog, "I think you should keep them. It looks cute." Shadow's cheeks flashed crimson, and he averted his gaze to the concrete below. "I see that mister! Don't get any ideas! I may think they're cute, but I'm still Sonic's girl one hundred percent."

"Yeah yeah yeah, I get it Amy."

"Oh, well this is my house, It was good to talk to you again, and I'm glad that you're back." Said the girl.

"We'll have to catch up some more some time. But for now, I'm late on my way to Rouge's. you wouldn't happen to know where she lives would you?

"yeah, she lives on the ckiff on the mountain over there." She pointed to the red cliff that lay in the horizon. Shadow let out a groan, then a shrug, and finally turned and walked off. Before he could get too far, Amy came panting after him with a notepad. "Wait up Shadow," She said as she breathed heavily, "I forgot to ask you. Where can I reach you now that you're back in town?

Shadow kept walking and without turning around, he said, "Seaside plaza hotel: Station Square: roof suite."

"Thanks. I'll be sure to give you a call every once in a while. Goodbye!"

AAAHHAHAHAHH, FOUL DEMONS!1!1oneelevin. I'm running out of material. I only have one more chapter typed up, then I'll have to, start writing rough drafts again gasp. NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!111!111!1!11!ELEVIN+SHIFT

* * *

Anyway, read and review, or rather review, since you've obviously already read. 


	4. Blush, or Rouge?

Shadow: (In a hallway, as knuckles passes him) Hey, echidna, you'd better make your move on the bat if you have any intentions of having a relationship with her. (Knux: Ha-What? (Shadow: Rouge. She said she thinks I'm hot, er, at least when I'm laughing maniacally. (Knux: (slightly depressed) Well, why would she think that? (Shadow: beats me, but my point is, that if you don't hurry up and do something, she'll start acting the same way Amy does towards Sonic, but towards me. (Knux: Oh! Well, thanks, I guess. I'll go talk to her before the next scene. (Shadow: you have five minutes to find her... and get dressed for your part, and get through the talk, and get to the set, and– (Knux: okay, okay. I'll wait till after the scene. Later. (Vector: FIND 73H C0M9U74R R00M!1111elevin+shift. (shadow: When the hell did that moron get here? (Vector: FIND 73H C0M9U74R R00M!1111elevin+shift. (shadow: 'o0...

* * *

A/N jimmy cracked corn and I don't care. But what I do care about, that no one seems to get, is that **I NEED REVIEWS!** THEY FUEL ME. If I ONLY HAVE TWO PEOPLE THAT ACKNOWLEDGE THEY READ MY STUFF, ONE BEING OBSESSED WITH A TOPIC THIS STORY ISN'T EVEN ABOUT, THEN I WILL GO **INSANE**. PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW, OTHERWISE METAL SONIC WILL KILL HYPERONIC X!1 APOCALYPSE! Confused? Good! ( –) kirbys ninja star of DOOM.

* * *

**Fallen Angel: Chapter 4: Blush, orRouge?

* * *

**

As Shadow continued his trek to Rouge's home, he began running again. He tried to regain his former speed, but his effort was futile. His break from running before had eliminated the stored power in is air shoes' cells.

_Blast!_

Ever impatient, he reached for the familiar green jewel in his bag.

**_CHAOS CONTROL 101 WITH ME, CHAOTIC PSYCHO_**

_The power of the chaos emeralds is not an extensively explored field. So although little is known frequency and regenerative properties, the knowledge of how to transfer their near limitless energy is common to many semi-humans. By focusing on the aforementioned 'frequency,' one can transfer the energy from an emerald into their body. In 'warp control,' the user transfers energy into their body, then expels it in a given direction, which forces the body in the opposing direction. The potency of the energy is so high that the body's molecular structure becomes unstable. It forces the body to disassemble as it travels at speeds exceeding that of light. As they cut the expulsion of energy, their body rematerializes from the center out. The large flashes of light are a side effect of not totally controlling all energy withdrawn from the emerald._

_Chaos Control can also be used to power mechanical devises. Machines created by Miles Prower and Ivo Robotinic can regulate the energy flow from an emerald to a machine to successfully and safely power otherwise too demanding machines. When powering a machine, the amount of energy must be accurate to the nearest 10-50, or catastrophic results such as super heating and combustion may occur. Thus, it is almost impossible, and largely beyond reason for a life form to attempt to serve as a catalyst for mechanical fuel with chaos emeralds without suffering severe consequences. Unfortunately, Shadow Robotnic has not read this excerpt and has no clue that he could kill himself should he be off by a mere fraction of energy when transferring._

He gathered energy inside of his body as he usually did, but focused it low into his legs and lower torso. In a flash, he transferred it into his shoes. By the chance of a miracle, they didn't explode. They did, however, activate and begin to rotate at RPMs you couldn't possibly imagine. Shadow was taken off guard, and shot like a drunken missile in every conceivable direction. Including up, and down. After rising aimlessly, the shoes finally shot him down, and shut off just in time to let him fly face first into the dirt. "oh, son of a... ugh." He realized that he had momentarily abandoned his cold emotionless tendencies, and calmed down as if nothing had happened.

Then, a small stroke of genius whipped through him, inspired from his fumbling flight. He went over and picked up the chaos emerald and instantly warped. He was gone, just like a snap.

He reappeared in a place unfamiliar to non-Avian life: the sky. His latitude and longitude did not differ from their previous, but his altitude had increased by about a mile. As the wind swept through his quills and sent unanswered chills down his back, he stared down on the town below. His eyes followed every feature, looking for something larger than an ant. Then he saw it. A beetle on a cliff. A large mansion, just the sort of thing Rouge would have to show off how rich she is. He vanished again, and reappeared about thirty yards In front of Rouge's front door step.

He was welcomed by some small un-humanoid fruit bats flying out of a nearby cave, and flapping around his head like a swarm of bees. They were obviously startled by the light emitted from chaos control, but Shadow didn't care. He was just annoyed by them. "Get back you foul demons!" he yelled to them as he attempted to chop them out of the sky.

He swore at one after he was bombarded by a round of guano. But he was cut of mid insult by a high pitched, barely audible sound that filled the area. The 'Flying Demons' calmed down and flew back to their perch (cave). Shadow looked around to see Rouge standing in the doorway to the red mansion with her mouth open, and he guessed she was the source of the noise. She stopped to breath for a moment, then spoke, "Well, I see you met my pets. Did you like them?"

The spiny creature groaned and replied, "Not particularly. Got a towel?" he motioned at his quill which now sported a small brown spot.

She went inside for literally three seconds, then returned and handed him a rag. "Sorry about that. I keep a bin full of rags for this kind of thing just inside. You can probably tell it happens a lot."

"Yeah. They'd better not try it again to me, or I'll blast them out of the sky." Rouge gave him a look of disapproval, but he continued, "Anyway, it's nice to see you again."

"Oh _now_ your pleasant. Come inside, and talk with me for a while." They went inside, then Rouge led the way through the entryway and into the large living room.

* * *

Lame drawing of rouge's living room: 

I tried doing a drawing, but it didn't work at all. if you are that desperate to know exactly what it looks like, E-mail me (not provate message, E-mail), and I'll send you the lame little map.

* * *

The first thing to note was that the entire house was decorated in red, Rouge's favorite color. From the living room, there was a large grand staircase that led to an upstairs hallway with one wall. You could see the guest rooms from the lower room by looking at this hallway. The living room itself had a high vaulted ceiling, with windows on the wall near the ceiling. In the center of the room, there was a rather large concave couch pointing towards a TV with dimensions approximated at 4' x 5'6". On ether side there were end tables, and behind the couch was a coffee table with nice cushiony chairs pulled up to it. To the rear of the television, there was a fireplace with fireside book-reading chairs facing each other, but slightly tilted toward the already prepared fire. This is where Rouge chose to talk with him. "Sit, sit" she said. So Shadow sat, sat. Meanwhile, she continued, "So what have you been up to lately?" 

Well, I've hurtled through the many layers of the atmosphere, been through an unsettling trip to the bank, and stuffed myself with real solid food for the first time in years." he said in response. Rouge made cracked a few laughs at this, but shadow was totally serious. He went on, "On top of that, I was just flung like a stone into the hard cold earth, and, erm, marked by one of your pets. Other than that, I've been searching for answers on board the ARK."

"I don't know how you do it Shad. You're the only person I know who can remain focused like that for five years. Do ya think we could run a scam on staring contests together?" she proceeded to laugh at her own joke.

To humor her, He replied, "Depends. What's my cut?"

"Oh Shadow, your so sly sometimes it makes me look normal." Silence. She began again, "So to what do I owe the pleasure of having you back on earth by my fire?" (In other words, what brings you here?)

Shadow paused, to get the wording correct, then spoke, "I'm doing a little soul searching."

"But, wasn't that what you were doing on the ARK?"

"Damn." He thought, but he continued in normal speech anyway, "It's a, uh, different kind of searching."

Rouge stared at him in the silence. Her eyes were open, instead of half closed like they usually were. He knew exactly what she was thinking, and had already begun to pnic on the inside. Her small line of a mouth gradually turned into a smile, then she began to speak in a triumphant, yet sneaky tone, "I know what you're doing." She paused, and Shadow became uneasy, and almost squirmy. "You're not soul searching" she paused again, and Shadow could tell that she knew he was suffering inside right now, and that she was enjoying every second of it. She knew. He knew she knew, but he would deny, deny, deny. He began running through his usual 'stay cool' talk to himself Shadows point of view come on Shadow. Keep yourself in check. Don't blush, don't sweat, don't stutter. Just ice the whole thing. You are a rock! end shadow's pov Rouge began again, "Uh huh!. You're not soul searching, you're soul-_mate_ searching! Ha. That's it, right, I knew it."

Shadow, now calm, responded, "I don't know what you're talking about, Rouge"

"You're bluffing. I could see it in your eyes, your face, your body, you were quivering the whole time. Then she got up and asked, "So? Who is it?"

"What?"

Then she played the baby talk card, "Its ok Shadie! I won tew nobody. Weawy!" she said as she walked behind shadow's chair. He just shrugged, which convinced her of it. She resorted to a new tactic: she bounced around shadow quickly while saying quick annoying statements like, "who is it, you can tell me, it'll be our little secret. I won't tell any body, common, you can trust me!" And so on.

Finally, Shadow growled in frustration, and replied rather angrily, "Ya wanna know who I'm after? Fine, I'll tell you!" rouge was now smirking in a way that says, 'hah, I knew I was right!' Shadow continued, "Yo MAMA!"

Rouge was shocked for a moment, then scowled and replied, "That wasn't a very nice thing to say!"

"Butting into personal affairs isn't nice either"

"Oh, so you admit it!"

"What, wha, don't change the subject."

"Okay, but keep in mind, (she was still smirking in the way previously described) I'm a spy, and I'll figure it out one way or another!" she winked at him and turned around, and began to leave the room, briefly motioning for him to follow.

* * *

No comment on this chapter. Except for that Rouge is difficult to write for correctly. And that I feel like I rushed this chapter. I might redo it later 

GO BACK TO THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BEGINNING OF THE STORY, THEN REVIEW, PLEASE!1111!


	5. OH, BLAHRG, IT'S CHAPTER 5: F4

Sorry, no background story this time... you should be happy that I updated in the first place. **OH, BLAHRGGAG, I UPDATED!11!1!1

* * *

**

A/N chapter five, we finally hear about sonic and knuckles. Yay, or boo.

* * *

**Fallen Angel: Chapter 5: The Food Factor and Friendly Fakers.

* * *

**

She walked into the next room, then Shadow rose and followed her in. He was glad for the change in scenery, as it meant that the previous subject would be dropped... and hopefully left. He entered to find himself in a room with a small 'island' in the center. On the island were fixings for sandwiches. Rouge did everything fancily, and thus, there were small loaves of rye, wheat, white bread, sourdough, French bread, and a few others he didn't recognize. Meats included roast beef, smoked turkey and chicken, honey glazed ham, and none of that store bought sliced stuff; this was genuinely hand cut tender meat. Other ingredients included sliced of egg, tomatoes, fresh, crispy lettuce which could crunch appetizingly in your mouth, releasing a moist, refreshing, bitter sweet taste onto your buds (I once had to write a 2 page essay about lettuce. Rawrg at Mrs. Tupper... ), cheese of a variety of aromas and colors, and little tooth picked olives to hold it all together. It was enough to make the buffet at Subway look like an averagely stocked refrigerator. On the opposite side of this array, there was a bowl of fruits, both known and exotic to the dark animal. Then he noticed Rouge hanging upside down above the fruit, picking up small sliced bits and plopping them in her mouth. She stopped eating and said, "Do you like? Knuckles made it up fresh for us."

"Knuckles? That twit knows how to cook?"

Rouge scowled at him again, but her inverted state rearranged it into a rather creepy smile, "Hey, don't talk about my fiancé that way..."

"Oh, so you to finally got together, eh? I thought there were too many problems concerning his, erm, condition."

"You mean you didn't see it on your way up?"

"See what? Robotnik's grave or something?"

"No, silly, Angel Island."

"Well how in the world did it get here? It used to be at leastsixty miles away."

" I'll tell you the story if you really wanna know, but it's gonna cost ya."

"Just how much does it cost?" Shadow asked smoothly as he began to assemble a Roast beef on Rye.

"It costs," she began, then passed for one moment to think about the wording, "It'll cost you the name of the person you're here to get together with."

_Damn _Shadow thought. _I thought she gave up on that? I must have underestimated her determination..._ "Honestly, Rouge, I'm not here to look for a mate, I'm here to do more recovery. There's nothing to tell..." He sweat dropped as he spoke, and gave one of his rare nervous smiles. He quickly occupied himself with his newly formed sandwich.

"Oh fine. We'll play it your way for now." She ate a few more pieces of pear, then began, "It's too good to not tell you anyway. After the invasion, we were both focused on repairing parts of the city. Station square was barely touched as you've probably seen, but it is a large suburb of Westopolis, and the rest of the city was thoroughly trashed. I was busy repairing the headquarters of G.U.N., but knuckles was more concerned about the Ruins and such, so we had a bit of a split up until everything was fixed. About two years ago, he called me up and asked if we could, ya know, rekindle things, so we did. But, there were so many issues with the Master Emerald and My work, and so many other little things thatwe could only reallysee each other every few weeks. But then, the big lug did something right! He cooked for me."

Shadow interjected with a sudden burst of logic, "but you're a fruit bat. You don't eat anything cooked!"

"A fruit bat I may be, but everyone needs different vitamins and minerals, anyway, hold your thoughts until I'm finished or I'll find a way to force it out of you!" Shadow stared and made a little groan. Rouge reached over and grabbed an egg and started nibbling on it to prove her point, "So, I was so impressed with his ability to cook that I came up with an idea. I hired him as my personal chef!"

"You WHAT!"

"That's right. I hired him. And it made sense for three reasons. The first was because I could have good food that wasn't fruit once a week. If I have to eat something, I might as well like it. The second was that I no longer had to prepare any of my food myself. Lunch, and supper were all bagged up for me to take with me, and breakfast was arranged at my bed side buffet style. Not that it's really difficult to cut up fruit and arrange it, but that brings me to the third reason. I get to have romantic meals with my Knuxie poo and come home to him every night."

Shadow thought for a moment, then said, "First, please don't use that voice again, or else I may lose the sandwich I just ate," he thought it would be pleasant to eat it again, but not pleasant to see happen, "and two, that doesn't tell how Angel Island got transported sixty miles from nowhere?"

"To respond in order, eeeww, and Chaos control."

"So Sonic transferred it?"

"Yup, that's right. We gathered up 5 of the seven emeralds and had him move the whole island. Of course you had one of the emeralds, but we couldn't get access to the gem owned by the G.U.N., even with my high clearance."

"It still takes a solid twenty minutes to fly that far up, even going as fast as you or Knuckles can, so how do you guard it when he's on the surface?"

"_We_ don't do anything. We let Tikal and Chaos take care of it."

"Chaos?" he asked as he pictured an A.C. experiment.

"You weren't around the last time Chaos was unearthed. He, er, it. Whatever it is, he was sealed away in the master emerald centuries ago, he was released before you were freed and wreaked havoc in rage of lost friends. Tikal, who I'm assuming you also don't know, was the one who sealed herself in the emerald to imprison chaos there as well. But to make a long story short they're both out now, and Tikal befriended it. So Chaos is as peaceful as a baby... with the fighting force of the German military."

"I must admit, you've caught my interest. Please tell me more about Chaos and Tikal."

"Well, Tikal is the only other echidna that is alive to date. She's actually a few hundred years old, but she stays young from the power of the master emerald. Chaos was the god of the echidnas, but he became enraged by their ignorance. When he was released, he manipulated Robotnik into helping him exact his revenge. Both of them are tied to the master emerald. Tikal could even die if she stayed too far away from it for too long. Fortunately, it takes a very long time for that to happen." she paused, then continued, "But that's all I know. If you want any more info, you'd have to ask Knuckles, and he's out right now."

"Hmmm," said Shadow. He realized that Rouge was a lot more talkative than usual. Was she really this glad to see him?

"So you're just gonna have him be your chef forever?" He asked, remembering what the conversation began with.

"Yup! as long as we're together. And besides, I do pay him. I guess you could kind of call it his allowance, but, that kind of implies some things..."

Shadow's mind wandered for a brief moment, and the image of **_Rouge in black leather whipping a naked knuckles and telling him he had been a very nughty boy_** flashed through his imagination... "Uuhhh," he shuddered.

"Anything wrong?" the white bat asked.

"No, it's just cold around this time of year." He lied. then this brought on a conversation about the weather and yadda yadda yadda...

They continued conversing until about seven, then Shadow insisted that he leave because it was getting late. He thanked Rouge, and left, forgetting to try and find knuckles on the way out. Now that he had been here, he would never have to walk halfway again. He retrieved his bag, then produced the emerald after Rouge was out of sight, then yelled out, "CHAOS CONTROL!" and (you guessed it) disappeared in a huff of green light.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain pink hedgehog was calling up her favorite blue counterpart. 

"Hey sonic it's Amy"

"Oh. Hey Amy. What's up?" the blue thing replied in typical sonic fashion

"Well, I called to ask if you had noticed the snow."

"Who hasn't? It's up to my waist!"

"Did you also notice that the bay had frozen over?"

"Nope. Haven't been outside except to grab the mail."

"Well, I thought it might be nice to get out and do some skating tomorrow, and I wanted to know if you'd like to go with me."

Sonic, not understanding the circumstances behind this, agreed with, "Yeah, sure! It could be fun."

"Kay. How about I meet you by the pier at ten tomorrow morning?"

"Alright. Thanks for inviting me, I'll be there"

"Oh, and Sonic, I forgot to tell you." She became very excited rather quickly, which startled sonic. "Guess who's in town!

"Um... Gee, I'm dry on ideas Amy. Fill me in."

"Your gonna freak. It's Shadow. He's back from the ARK!"

"No way. Shadow? The shady bum finally decided to show himself. Do you know where he's at?"

"He's at the Seaside resort in Station Square. You stayed there once. You should know it."

"Yeah. I'll be sure to give him a call! Thanks again Amy"

"See ya tomorrow Sonic." They both hung up. But Sonic, ever clueless, proceeded to call up his two pals, Tails and Knux, and invite them on his date.

* * *

Returning to our dark and red-striped friend, we see him materialize in his room on the roof of the hotel. Shadow set down his bag, then found that the message machine was beeping two new messages. One was from the owner, wishing him a good stay, and the other was from Sonic. 

Then, a running commentary went through the mind of the unrecorded hedgehog. It flowed something like this:

(At the same time: Sonic's recording and Shadow's mind)

Sonic: Hey Shad! Long time no see, eh. Just called to welcome you back home.

Shadow: Sonic? What is that imbecile calling me for, and how does he have this number?

Sonic: Oh, and have you seen the snow? Man! You could drown in that stuff!

Shadow: (Pauses) what does he think? That I'm blind?

Sonic: Speeking of cold stuff, Amy invited me and the guys to go ice skating tomorrow, and I was hoping you could come

Shadow: Why is he being kind to me? Doesn't he realize that we're enemies? Rivals at best?

Sonic: Well anyway, if you can come, we're meeting at the peer at 10. See ya there!

Shadow: (He paused until the end of the recording.)

"I don't think I'll ever understand that blue moron," he spoke to himself, "a vast majority of our encounters have been in combat, and an even greater percent of that has been with us against each other. We have brutally beaten into each other with no remorse, and yet, he still manages to think of it as merely a game... like he's doing it all for the fun of it. He even treats me as if we're the best of friends, when 90 percent of the time we are fighting." He paused once more. "Whatever... I can think this over in the morning. It's too late at night to be using complex thought."

And with that, Shadow flicked off the lights, and set his alarm for 9:45, just incase some thing could coax him into changing his mind. And he knew that something eventually would, whether he wanted it to, or not...

* * *

meanwhile, (final split of this chapter, I promise) off in the jungle, a certain deep violet, overweight cat was sleeping calmly. His loud snoring was a sign of his being a light sleeper, and the slightest sound would have awakened the docile creature. 

_crack_

The sound of the mecha nearby startled the large animal, and caused it to react in it's seemingly dim witted way. The pilot of the mecha spoke under his breath, "Damn, the oaf is awake. Time for action."

The large cat heard the voice, but not what it said. His mental receptors took in the information, but could not run through the fact that his closest friend could not speak. He responded with a simple, "FRRAAOOGGYY?" and was met almost instantly with a shriek of, "LIGHTS OUT!" and a large metallic arm slamming down into his skull.

So there Big the cat lay. His body was unconscious on the floor, with a small trail of blood trickling from his skull. In his unconsciousness, he was unable to defend his friend from pursuit and capture by the notorious one known as "the egg-man." Doctor Ivo Robotnik left from the ruins, and retreated back to his lair.

* * *

Yay for the end of five chapters. And yay for the first time I include a private conversation that doesn't include Shadow. And whats this about Robotnic beating up kittins? Find out in Chapter six of Fallen angel, "**73H 5K4735 0F D00M**". 

From here on, chapters should be more to the taste of those just interested in another Shadamy fic. So now you can have what you want. Amy and Shadow in awkward situations that make them fall in love with each other. Yeah! REVIEWS...

KIRBY ASKS YOU FOR REVIEWS... PLEASE?


	6. ice break, aka really fing long chapter

A/N- Hey everybody, long time no see. As you all know, I haven't updated anything in forever, but today is special. Today, I update my story with a slightly larger than average chapter that ends dramatically (yah, for my style of writing anyway.) it also gives a little tidbit for all you yaoi fans out there. (don't worry Stephanie, I'm not making any of the characters gay... lol)

A/N-version 2.0 remember to review y'all, because it is fun for me to receive them, and also, the more you nag at me, the more likely I am to update again soon. and finally, BBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAHHHRRRRRRGGGGGG!1!1!1!11!1

thank you, and enjoy the show, erm, chapter...

**Chapter 6: Ice break (a.k.a. THE REALLY F-ING LONG CHAPTER!)**

Shadow awoke from a rather un-shadowy dream of sunshine and puppies to the sound of his alarm buzzing. He waited for it to stop on its own, but it only grew louder, and the beeps quickened. His dreary state could stand little more. He flung an arm over to the side to try and strike it, but to no avail. He inched over to continue to reach for the off switch, but he overcompensated, and fell off of the bed altogether. He finally decided it wasn't worth being civil, and placed his hand on the small box. He then proceeded to rip it away, and pull the cord out of the wall with it.

After this little stunt, he rose drearily, and threw the sheets and quilt back on top of the bed. He didn't take the time to re insert the clock into the wall, he just wanted simplicity. He threw off his synth skin (still toying with names for the clothing that covers the, eherm, reproductive and evacuatory organs.), then dragged himself into the shower, and turned on the water. After the initial shock of the cold water, he was awake. His eyes widened, and he shivered vigorously. By instinct, he dodged the path of flying water and stood in a gap between it and the wall where he would remain slightly dry. He stayed there until it warmed in temperature, then slid into the soothing wet stream. He scrubbed the loofa over his fur, and searched his quills for any that were loose. He was clean, and thus he left the wet, and dried himself.

Since he was up earlier than usual, he decided to make good use of the "continental breakfast" that was in the lobby. But he though better of it. Instead he decided to answer the phone that was now ringing incessantly. He picked up the receiver and answered, "Hello?"

A recorded voice came on and said, "Hello, you have a call from one 'Just hurry up and get him on the phone okay?' will you accept the call? Press one to accept."

Shadow complied, having recognized the voice, and pressed one. Instantly he heard a slightly worried Amy mumbling to herself... "Oooh, I hope he's here. These guys are being such a pain..."

Shadow became slightly startled, and spoke, "Umm, hello? Amy?"

Amy snapped out of her babbling and responded, "oh, hey shadow, how ya doin?"

"Fine, thank you. What's the matter?"

"Oh, just a little stressed, hehe..."

"Well what did you call me for?"

"Oh that," she began, "well last night, after you left, I called sonic and—oof, stop that you guys! Sorry, boy trouble. Anyway, I asked him to go-"

"Skating with you?" he asked, completing her sentence for her. "I know, he told me when he invited me to come along."

"Ahhh, you too? He invited Knuckles and Tails on our date, and now they are acting like small children!"

"Soo, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Well, I called to see if you would come down and, ya know, keep me sane. Maybe keep sonic in line..."

"Oh, well I guess I could come if it involves beating a little on Sonic." He smirked at the glass as he thought about stepping on and crushing a collapsed Sonic.

"No, you cant beat up my darling Sonic!"

"Well..."

"Oh please come Shadow! There's no one else available. Cream is snowed in, Big doesn't have a phone, Rouge is nocturnal, I didn't know who else I could find!"

"Calm down Amy, I'll come, its no big deal..." he spoke "And I wont beat up Sonic" he added.

_Much!_

"Oh thanks Shadow! Come down to the pier as quickly as you can, okay?"

"Got it." Shadow grabbed the bag that he had prepared last night, and placed it over his back. He glanced out the window to judge the distance to the pier, which was clearly visible from his high window, then (omfg, mutiny!) disappeared in a huff of green light. (so unexpected!)

The black hedgehog appeared a few feet above the surface of a wooden structure. He felt gravity take hold of him, and pull him down to the salted wood surface. He rose from a kneeling position, and scanned the area to look for a trace of the one who had beckoned him to come. All the while, people crowded around the being. They were intrigued by both the flash of light, and by the creature that emerged from it.

Shadow jumped from the dock and away from the crowd, then landed on the hard ice. He began walking toward what would be the shore where he had seen a small dot of pink near other primarily colored dots. As he walked across the slick ice, the crowd reformed behind him. Small murmurs could be heard as well as some mumbling about the ebon "demon." finally, someone in the entourage snapped, and cried out in profanity at our hero. " you! We don't want you on our ice, or in our city! Because of you my cousin is dead!" Other members of the crowd gained courage from this remark, and began cursing the dark entity as well.

As this continued, Shadow thought about the effects this might have on Amy's already ruined day.

_These idiots need to know when they are being ignored...I hope they take a hint sometime soon. They can't be putting me in a positive light with all of their unimportant complaints. It especially wouldn't be good to have these nuisances follow me around **all day**. I have to get rid of them before I find Sonic and co., otherwise they'll ruin the already mediocre day._

Finally, he could bear no more of their "stupidity." He stopped walking, and slid to a halt a few feet away. He turned around and glared menacingly foreward. "Are you all quite done?" he asked, and was met with another round of shouts, accusations, and tears. He raised his voice, as well as the amount of anger he chose to express, and continued in an "annoyed" voice, "If you all persist in obliterating the tranquility of the day, I'll allow you to continue BENEATH THE ICE ON WHICH YOU STAND!" The mob silenced instantly, and Shadow continued, "If you are angry with me, that's fine, but find me in private to curse me out instead of making a giant commotion about it. Now if you don't mind, I have places to be."

With that, Shadow turned around, scanned for the red yellow, blue and pink dots, and continued towards them.

It took ten minutes to be in shouting distance. After ten minutes of walking, he was greeted by yells from Sonic and Knuckles. They were faint at first, but easily recognized as their voices. "Here comes the peanut gallery" Shadow whispered to himself.

"Hey, Shadow, ya made it!" Sonic yelled.

"Shadow, glad to see you in person today!" Knuckles cheered. Rouge had banned him from coming in the room when he was there the other day.

As he approached, they continued their cheerful banter, and finally, as he passed them, spoke in his usual smug, focused voice, "Although I'm flattered that you are all glad to see me, I didn't show up here to provide enthusiasm to your foolish behavior. I came to stop it."

Sonic and the others were confused a bit, but let him pass and continued their rough housing. Shadow continued to a bench, where the familiar pink dot had taken on the form of a young pink hedgehog. Amy sulked away on the bench, making drawings in the snow with her feet. Shadow noticed they were mostly of Chao and fruit... Shadow sat down next to her and asked, "so how long has this been going on? They don't seem like they are even breathing hard or anyting."

Amy replied sounding slightly depressed, "About an hour. They've just been throwing snowballs and wrestling and doing guy stuff. It's like I'm not even here."

"Well, what did you expect sonic to do when you ask him to go someplace? I'm surprised that ignorant fool would even have accepted when you asked him out."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Amy asked, raising a brow.

_Crap. _"Well, uh, I didn't mean it like that. I mean , you are an attra- um, sonic just doesn't seem too interested in you-, erm, dating right now, that's all." _Damn. I haven't bumbled through a sentence like that in, well, ever. I wonder... What? What just happened to me?_

"Hmmm, okay, I can believe that." she smirked a little and went back to drawing in the snow with here shoes.

Shadow continued, after he regained his form, "But that still doesn't explain why he agreed to go on a date with you."

"Oh, yeah." she said. She began to twiddle her thumbs a bit. "Well about that..."

"You didn't tell him it was meant to be a date, did you?"

"Well... I- oof! Hey cut that out guys!"

Shadow looked up and saw Amy's right cheek covered in snow. He was about to start laughing, but then a similar ball of white powder came slamming into his left cheek. "ahhhhh! What the hell was that?"

Amy knelt down in the snow and began to gather it up in her hands. "That, my friend, was a snowball. And it appears that those three have just declared war."

"War?" questioned shadow, "You mean I actually do get to beat sonic into submission?"

"No." Amy responded. "You get to freeze him into submission with balls of snow."

"Good enough." He said. Just as he finished speaking he was met by a storm of snow hurled in his direction. He dropped to the ground to avoid its icy chill.

Off in the distance, he could hear his cocky voice... "Come on Shad! Don't tell me you're giving up already?" (lol, kingdom hearts quote...)

He rose to his feet and swept the snow off of his shoulders, "Not even close." He dashed forward and tried to dodge the flurry of cold hard snow, but was knocked back once again. He ran back to a small mound Amy had made while the others were distracted.

"You can't just take them head on like that," Amy lectured, "You have to hit them from afar. Otherwise you end up buried under a pile of snow..."

Shadow thought about this for a moment, and then it hit him. "Amy, can you cover me for about 30 seconds? I need to get something from my bag."

"Sure, what are you get-AUGGH!"

"Just a little surprise for our rowdy bunch." With that, Shadow bolted upright and ran for the bag under the bench. He was hit by a snowball near his left kidney, and he cringed and dove for the cover of the bench. Chunks of snow flew past him as he hid under the bench, watching for a clear moment. Then he realized that he held a time altering crystal in his hand, and vanished, only to reappear 10 feet from where he disappeared. Amy jumped a little from the sudden change in air pressure from the solid mass replacing the gaseous one.

"Ahh! Hurry up with whatever you're doing shadow, I'm getting pounded on here."

"I just need a little more time. Keep up the cover fire." Shadow dug his back into the cold mixture of sand and snow and shot his legs out strait. He held the green gem tightly and ran a few calculations through his head as he concentrated hard on it. He felt the energy flow through his body and channeled it back down his red striped legs into is feet.

In only a moment, a sharp change in pressure swept through the surrounding air. Amy was knocked back into the snow, and her entire field of view became infested with the eerie green blizzard emanating from Shadow's shoes. Her face quickly became covered in snow. Under the white blanket, she saw the green aura fade, and the blue of the sky return. She bent up and wiped off her face, then looked around for signs of one of the four males. Shadow lay in a small trench a few feet long with a wide cone extending from his lower body. He was shivering a bit, but other than that he looked just fine.

She turned to look for the other three, but reacted in an unexpected way. There, in place of the three assaulters, were three snowmen. Of course the eyes and noses and such weren't carrots or coal, but never the less, sonic, tails and knuckles were all slightly fatter snow versions of themselves. Amy burst out in laughter, snorts and all. She fell over on her back and pointed as Sonic's head burst from the snow. He shivered, and a small bead of fluid hung from his nose in a semi-solid state. Tails fell out the back of his snow self and shivered on the ground, and knuckles, well... being a relative to the canine genus, he had fallen asleep in his little snow burrow...

Shadow released a small moan. His head was rammed into the bench that was previously 10 yards behind him. With a little effort, he managed to think, and then speak, "Did it work?"

Amy took a break from her laughter to respond, "Yeah, hahahahha, I think it did. hummphhh, take a look, pphhh aaahhaahha."

He did as he was told, and coolly gave an amused smirk, then a typical shrug, while maintaining the smirk. He got up and walked over to the three frozen animals, who were now huddled together to keep in the warmth, and bent down over them. "So, have you learned your lesson?" he asked. "Never attack a lady, it's rude... and never attack me, or you will face utter annihilation."

--------------------------------------------Fast forward in time a few minutes... dun dun dunnnnnnn-----------------------------------

"Ok, now that you boys are all warmed up and lively again, I think we should all go ice skating together." Amy proposed

Shadow had to sit around and watch Amy hug sonic back to his normal body temperature. The cuteness of it almost made him vomit. Meanwhile, tales had used some gadget to get warm again, and knuckles dug a hole in the snow, realizing that the snowman cocoon was actually slightly warm.

Sonic was the first to respond, "Sure Amy that sounds fun, but I don't know what that is."

"Oh sonic" she said, "Sometimes I don't know what to do with you. You honestly don't know what ice skating is?"

"Nope" he said as he scratched his head. (Hey that rhymes! Yay!)

"Tails, what about you?"

"Yeah sure Amy, I can skate..." he twiddled his thumbs around and in as hopeful of a voice as possible, continued, "Well, in theory I can..."

"So you haven't actually done it?" she said, placing her hand on her head. "Can anyone here actually ice skate?" The four males, all lined up side by side all lowered their heads and sighed in unison. Amy responded in the customary anime style of falling over backwards.

"Well," she began with a sudden change of mood, "I guess there is no time to learn like the present. Lets all go to sports authority and see if we can get some skates..."

-------------------------Fast forward in time a few minutes... ...again, muwwhahahahhhhahaah-----------------------------------------

A/N- I hve only gone skating once, and that was when I was 8. 9 year gap there, so don't criticize if im B.S.ing here please. -end A/N

On their way back from the "authority," Amy took the time to explain the basics of ice skating. "It's kinda like leaning from side to side while moving forward or maybe like little diagonal lunges. No..." she looked back and saw shadow walking behind the others with his cold stare in full throttle. Then she addressed the rest of the boys, "Im sure shadow will get the hang of it pretty quickly..." she turned back to look at shadow, who had pretended not to notice she was talking about him, "...wontcha Shadow?"

"What me?" he replied, "Well I don't know, recreational activities don't really lie within my talents..."

"Well," she added, "if I'm not mistaken, ice skating should be very similar to running in air shoes, so you should do fine."

Shadow closed his eyes as if to ponder, then began speaking again, "well if anyone will take to it quickly, I think it will be fox boy over here. He has a knack for learning."

Tails, now being 14 and in his 'I'm the center of the universe' days, responded with an unscientific, yet totally serious, "oh yeah, I'll be the best skater in a matter of minutes!"

Then shadow stopped to drag attention to himself. They all looked back at him to see what he was doing. "However, you two, I'm not so sure about" he said as he pointes at sonic and knuckles.

Tails went over to shadow and faced the others. "hmmm," he mumbled, as he thought of his idol's past. "Yup, you two just won't quite cut it..."

Amy joined the two, and added, "Well My sonic can do anything he wants to, but knuckles, well, I have to side with these two on that one."

Sonic slyly stepped with the other three, "yup, you just come up a bit short, knucklehead"

Then Shadow grabbed sonic by the back of the neck, lifted him, and carried him back to Knuckles, "a good effort, but you'll have to be much better than that to trick me... back to the failure section." then everyone laughed, except sonic...

-----------------------------Fast forward in time a few minutes... ...for the last time! I promise!----------------------------------------

As was expected, Tails and Shadow took to skating rather easily. Shadow was particularly good at stopping sideways and throwing ice shavings at whomever was in his path, and showed proficient skill in most other aspects as well. Tails managed to get really technical at the start, and was working on figure 8s, spins, flips, and all kinds of other fancy tricks. Surprisingly, Knuckles did find a way that was comfortable for him to learn to skate. As Amy had tried to describe it before as a series of lunges, his strategy was more like a series of power punches of in diagonals from his intended path. It took him a while to get the hang of skating without lunging, and even longer to turn without completely stopping and rotating. However, he held his head high as he showed dominance over his azure rival, who was too impatient to keep his legs still.

Unwilling to wait, he powered his legs in circles as he would on land, and basically didn't move. On one of these occasions, he continued 'running' so long he actually carves a hole in the ice and fell in till his skates reached the sand below, leaving his head just inches above the water level. After this, Amy once again cuddled her darling back to full warmth. After viewing this event for the second time in one day, Shadow nearly threw up just a bit in his mouth, but was saved the embarrassment by Tails' decision to brag at his mastery of a triple axel. Conveniently, he was too distracted to throw up, and too sickened to want to throttle the newly pubescent fox.

By 4:00, they had all learned a decent amount of skating. Even Sonic did learn, although he decided it didn't have enough body movement to be favorable for him. All was going well, but of course, it couldn't remain that way for long, not in this universe.

Suddenly, from out of the city, came a low wail, as a familiar slightly retarded voice known to bring trouble to the group. The oversized friendly feline cam wallowing along at breakneck speed onto the ice. "Amy, AAaaaammmyyyyyy! Its froggy, Its FFrrroooOooGgGgYyyY!" He continued down the ice, but when it came time to stop, he merely slid on like a bowling ball toward the pins.

Sonic, the least skilled of the skaters, was caught directly in his path, and was knocked spinning back as the cats momentum transferred to him. In a chain reaction, Sonic managed to add both tails and knuckles to the flying mass, which proceeded to slam into Amy, who toppled face to face onto Shadow.

Before anyone could recover, Big made his way over to Amy and began to cry to her, "A - Amy, th they took fu fu froggy! They took Froggy!"

Amy pushed herself up away from Shadow's chest and looked at the cat. She looked up at the furry friend, and calmed him, "there there, big fella, its okay, its okay, we can help you find him. After all we're your friends too!" Big, kind hearted and big hearted as he was, stopped panicking and bent down to give the pink friend a hug.

"Th thanks A Amy," he said with some trouble still in his voice.

"So, who is this 'they' that stole him?"

"It was a b-birdy. A rrrreeeeaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllyyyyy b-big birdy. And it went 'clink clunk' like that." he paused for a moment, then inspiration hit him as he remembered another key detail. "ooh, oooohh, the birdi also said something about the lights going out too. Then I got hit on the head and fell asleep."

"Hmmmmm, a talking giant metal bird? this has Eggman written all over it." Tails said as he came back from his pile.

Meanwhile, Shadow was lying on the ice. No one except him seemed to realize that there was a lovely rosy woman straddling him like a horse. His face portrayed fear and bewilderment, but just a hint of lust could be seen if one stared deep into his red wine eyes. he was almost completely cut off from speech, but he managed to force out a sentence, "uuuumm, Amy? you can get off of me now..." he tried to maintain the sense of dominance he normally emited, and for the most part succeeded.

"Oh, sorry Shadow, I forgot you were down there." She saw his face. Everyone did. And theyall understood too. all of them would have been freaked if they recovered from a fall to find Amy laying on, then later sitting on in a sexual position. Luckily for Shadow, almost nobody saw that last little shred of emotion. he himself wouldn't notice it for some time.

Ironically, the only one that caught anything was the huggable, lovable, oh so special big. The massive cat saw that lust in the eyes of darkness for a split second, and something clicked into place inside his mind.

(shadow's thoughts) _What the hell is this? So strange... this feeling,.. this warmth. It's intoxicating, yet it brings such happiness... And I know sometimes my emotions will ravage my mind and trigger positive feelings, but, is it really meant to emanate in my leg? Wait, that isn't what I was feeling before, that is something different. Ahhhh, AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

As Amy rose from her black seat, shadow's eyes shot wider than they were before, and his mouth changed quickly to a fanged frown filled with anger and pain. He growled under his breath a bit, and Amy fell back as he bolted upright and grasped his calf. When everyone looked at what he was holding, they only saw his gloved hand covered in liquid blood that shone deep like his eyes.

Amy looked at the blade of her skate, and saw the same blood shining brightly on the smooth metal. She let out a small cry of shock. Everyone let out a series of 'oh my god's and 'shadow are you okay's. Shadow just shrugged them off.

He shoved them all back, then rose slowly to his feet. He took a step, but again, he cringed and fell to the floor. Everyone finaly got agood look at the wound. right accross the red stripe on his left leg, was a gash about6 inches (15 cm)long. It covered the rest of his leg with warm red blood.

"We have to get him to a hospital!" Tails burst out, "that kind of wound could be fatal!"

Sonic steped forth and 'bravely' announced, "I'll take him. I can get him there faster than any ambulence or anyone else here." he forced shadow into submission and placed his arms under his back and legs. He stood up, then tossed shadow a bit to get a better grip, while accidentally smacking Shadow'sbut and causing his leg great pain in the process.

Shadow cringed as Sonic started running. "If you touch my ass again, Sonic, I'll put every ounce of strength into killing you!"

Sonic smirked at him, then tosssed him a bit more ot smack his ass, this time on purpose. Shadow cringed again, then growled deeply and visciously. sonic butted in, "Just think of it this way, Shad... I could be doing a lot worse things right now..."

They passed a subway station. _halve way there_ Sonic thought.

Shadow glared at the blur with both fear and resentment, "You shut up. now!"

"oh calm down Shad, I'm only joking besides, your in no position to make threats now, heck you cant even walk. So just sit back, calm down, and enjoy the ride. Besides," he smirked once more, "you've lost so much blood you'll probably pass out any second now... he he!"

Sure enough, Shadow's griping stopped. Sonic looked down to see the black animal unconcious in his arms...

* * *

End chapter. long eh?

sorry for taking so long to update steph. i'm lazy.

i'll be gone at high advernture camp for the next week, **I expect lots of reviews from all of you when i get back**. 2 weeks till the next chapter. yay for hospital visits.


End file.
